


Kiibouma 30 Day OTP Challenge

by SonezakiRin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Place your bets on how far you think I can make it through the OTP Challenge.1: A Selfie Together2: Sharing a Milkshake3. Grumpy Morning Heads4. Picnicking5. Baking Together6. First Date





	1. A Selfie Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kiibo are the best of friends. They've done everything together since they were kids. Well, almost everything. They were yet to mess with a new app that Rantaro showed Kiibo the other day.

Kokichi Ouma, Rantaro Amami, Shuuichi Saihara, and Kiibo Iidabashi are all the best of friends, having been their own little clique of friends since middle school. All four boys were basically attached to each other, but of course each boy had their favorite member of their little group because of romantic purposes. For Kokichi, it had been Kiibo, and literally everyone except for Kiibo himself knew about Kokichi's crush. Both Rantaro and Shuuichi found it almost unbearable to watch Kokichi fail at every romantic advance that he tried on the other boy. The purple haired male had always been pinning after the white haired male, but Kiibo was just too oblivious to notice that Kokichi was always praising him a bit more than what would be considered friendly, and he was obviously a lot more affectionate than he should be. Despite this, Kokichi never gave up on his efforts.

-

After classes ended for the day, Kokichi walked calmly to the gates of the school. That was where him and the others would meet up so that they could walk home together. They all lived in the same part of town anyways, and even though they were supposed to be walking home, they usually ended up spending the rest of the day at one of their houses. For Kokichi, he preferred to stay other at any of their houses since he had no one waiting for him at home. His parents were always working so he was usually home alone. He figured it would probably be a very lonely life if he didn't have his friends with him, whom he was very grateful for.

"Hey, Kokichi!" Almost instantly, said boy raised his head to lock eyes with the slightly taller white haired male just a few feet from him. Kokichi couldn't deny that he always had the smallest blush on his face whenever he saw Kiibo. He just thought he was the cutest thing to exist. He also may not have sped up his walking just so he could catch up with the other. If it had been Shuuichi or Rantaro, he'd probably just whine and complain for the pair to slow down, but he liked the shine in Kiibo's eyes whenever he walked up beside him.

Right when he caught up with the other, Kiibo turned around towards the sidewalk and started to walk in the direction of their homes. Kokichi was confused by this since it's usually the four of them, so he impulsively reached out the grab the others wrist. "Hey, Kiibo? Aren't we going to wait for Shuuichi and Rantaro?"

Kiibo turned to give Kokichi a look of confusion. "What do you mean? Rantaro texted me a few minutes ago saying that him and Shuuichi were going to do something after school so it would just be you and me walking home. I thought you got the text too."

Kokichi gripped tightly on his bag. Of course Rantaro wouldn't tell him about the newly-made plans. He knew that him and Shuuichi were trying to get Kokichi to confess his feelings to Kiibo for the longest time, but Kokichi had told them numerous times that he wouldn't until he was sure about how the other felt. Sometimes he figured that the pair were more troublesome than he originally suspected.

"Oh, um, is that so? Well we should go then. I probably just didn't check my phone," He laughed awkwardly, starting to feel the butterflies in his stomach because in all honesty, he was rarely ever alone with Kiibo.

And so the boys walked with an awkward type of silence between them. Kokichi never realized how much he took the other pair for granted. They always seemed to be the ones to start the conversations between all four of them. When it was just the two of them, Kokichi found it difficult to strike up a conversation with Kiibo, even though he knew practically everything about him.

Just then, Kokichi noticed that Kiibo looked timid and awkward the entire walk home. He wondered what it was that was bothering him and why he couldn't talk to him about it. They were best friends, right? Surely Kiibo would know that he wouldn't judge him about whatever was bothering him.

"Hey, Kiibo?" Kokichi finally asked, finding the awkward silence unbearable.

Kiibo practically jumped at the question, not having expected it at all. "Yeah? What is it?" He lifted his head to look up at the other, but Kokichi noticed that Kiibo was avoiding eye contact with him.

Did he perhaps do something wrong?

"You've been acting a bit strange the entire walk home. I just wanted to know if something was up or if maybe I did something to upset you today?" He spoke hesitantly. He didn't know what he was expecting, but his biggest fear was Kiibo confessing that he really didn't want to be friends with Kokichi and just end their friendship there.

"Kokichi, do you hate me?" Kiibo suddenly blurted out. Kokichi suddenly stopped in his tracks even though his body was still trying to move forward, causing him to almost slip and fall.

"What? Why would you think that?" There were about a million thoughts flooding Kokichi's thought at that moment, but the main one was how mad he was at himself for causing Kiibo to think such a thing in the first place.

Kiibo shifted uncomfortably and averted the others gaze. "Well you see, you have been acting a bit strange lately an whenever Rantaro or Shuuichi leave us alone together, I don't know, you just act differently and like you'd rather be somewhere else. I'd appreciate it if you told me, but I'm also sorry for bringing it up all of a sudden. I know being outside isn't the proper place to have a conversation like this, but it's been bothering me for a while.

Kokichi was surprised by the statement. Sure, he knew he was acting strange around Kiibo, but was it really that bad? He should make a mental note to slap himself whenever he seems to get lost in thought. Of course that would make it seem like he wasn't interested in talking to Kiibo. How could Kiibo attempt to strike up a conversation with him if he always looked like he was preoccupied with his thoughts?

"I-I'm sorry, Kiibo! Truth is, I didn't know how to bring this up but-" He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I think Rantaro and Shuuichi are dating but I didn't know if you would believe me or not. I certainly don't want them to know I think this because what if it ruins their friendship?" Kokichi honestly had no idea where the thought came from. It never even crossed his mind that the pair were dating, but he supposed it could have been a subconscious thought that he had never been aware of until that moment.

Kiibo stared at Kokichi with a shocked expression. This made Kokichi rethink his statement. Maybe it really was just an absurd thought? That was, until he heard Kiibo burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness Kokichi. You could've just asked. Honestly, Rantaro told me as a secret today, but he said he was going to take Shuuichi out as a date, although he didn't say those exact words to our detective friend. But knowing Shuuichi, he'll probably catch on so we can expect an update tomorrow." He offered Kokichi a friendly smile. "Although it would make sense that you'd space out like that though. They do a lot of things that seem a bit too intimate for just friends."

Kokichi was stunned both by the news, and the fact that Kiibo seemed to believe him. Although he figured that Kiibo was waiting for a response from him so he awkwardly laughed it off. "You think so? Wow, I thought I was just being crazy for a second there. It's good to know that I wasn't entirely wrong on my theory."

Kiibo nodded, closing his eyes in content. "It feels nice to know that you don't hate me though. I know that Rantaro and Shuuichi are my best friends, but you're like my ultra best friend. Does that make sense?" He laughed at this own words, figuring that he most likely invented a new word.

Kokichi's face immediately heated up at the statement. He didn't know what that was supposed to mean. Just because Kiibo considered him the closest friend to him, didn't mean he had any feelings for Kokichi, right? Of course not. If that was the case then every best friend would be dating. Kokichi figured he was probably overthinking it. "Well if we're being honest here then you're my ultra best friend too, Kiibo." Kiibo stopped laughing after the statement; opening and closing his mouth as he tried to come up with a reply, but no words seemed to come out.

Kokichi became worried that something was wrong, but was quickly cut off by Kiibo. "H-Hey! We're already at my place. Y-You can stay over for a bit if you want." He spoke quickly, almost speed walking past the other to get to his door with Kokichi following suit.

After Kiibo opened the door, he made a break for it to the kitchen to splash some water on his face. By the time Kokichi closed the door and arrived in the kitchen to check up on Kiibo, the other was already drying his face. "S-Sorry. It was just so hot I thought I was going to die from a heat stroke or something," He mumbled, lowering the towel enough for Kokichi to see his eyes.

"Was it hot? I thought it was pretty fresh out today," He commented, taking off his own sweater and going to the living room.

"I didn't mean the weather but alright..." Kiibo mumbled low enough to himself so that Kokichi wouldn't be able to hear. He tossed the towel back onto the rack and walked after the other.

Kokichi was already sitting comfortably on the couch, looking around Kiibo's house as if it were his first time there. Kiibo always found it amusing that he did that. Kokichi came to his house about once a week, but it always seemed like he found a new object in his house to awe at.

"Oh!" Kiibo randomly called out loud enough to startle the other on the couch. "I just remembered this cool app that Rantaro showed me earlier! I wanted to show it to you. He said that you could take pictures on it, and I figured it'd be nice to take some photos together since I have almost none with just you."

Kokichi watched in surprise as Kiibo happily unlocked his phone and clicking on said app. He then sat down on the spot on his couch next to Kokichi, said purple haired male felt a slight blush creep up on his cheeks from the closeness, but he secretly hoped that the other wouldn't notice. 

"Here, look at all these cool filters!" Kiibo chuckled, handing his phone over to Ouma. "You can pick the first one that we use. I'm interested in knowing which ones you'll like!" He mused, staring on happily as Kokichi took the phone from him.

The first thing that he noticed was a lot of cat filters. Perhaps these were the filters that Kiibo had used the most? Kokichi never knew that Kiibo liked cats so much so this was something new to him. After a couple seconds of mindlessly scrolling through the filters, Kokichi finally found one that he liked. "Ahh, this one looks nice." He spoke softly, pointing at a cat filter, except what made this filter different from the other ones was that the cat ears were a blue galaxy color while the whiskers were a mix of blue and purple galaxy colors. Kokichi secretly chose it because the colors reminded him of Kiibo and himself.

As if on cue, Kiibo's eyes instantly lit up. "This one is really cute! I'm surprised this one was your favorite though. Galaxy themed? It's almost like you're copying Kaito," He teased, watching in amusement as Kokichi's face was suddenly clouded with embarrassment.

"N-No that's not how it is!" Kokichi protested, stumbling over his words, the sentence he wanted to form just not being able to come out how he wanted it to.

"I'm just teasing," Kiibo laughed, resting his head on the others shoulder.

Kokichi almost dropped the phone from the sudden contact. He had to keep reminding himself that this is obviously just a thing that best friends do and it obviously doesn't mean anything to Kiibo so he shouldn't make a big deal out of it.

He awkwardly cleared his throat and tried to position the phone as far out as he could while still capturing the both of them. "Alright then, smile Kiibo!" Smiling warmly when he noticed Kiibo's bright smile.

Surely enough, after the first photo, Kokichi chose another filter that he thought was cute, followed by another, and then another. Kiibo eventually jumped in and took a variety of photos with Kokichi with his own favorite filters.

It was safe to say that they spent a good hour just taking photos with each other.

-

Kokichi walked to school with a bright smile on his face. He was beyond content with the amount of time he got to spend with Kiibo the night before. Yeah, he didn't really get to finish all of his homework, but he thinks it was worth it because he was able to see the beautiful smile that Kiibo always had plastered on his face. There also seemed to be something different about Kiibo's smile yesterday, but Kokichi couldn't quite pinpoint why that was.

"Kokichi!" Said boy immediately stopped and spun around at the call of his name, mostly because of who the voice belonged to.

He watched with a small smile on his face as the other caught up to him, attempting to catch his breath once he had done so. "Ahh, good morning Kiibo." He spoke softly, hoping to remain calm and composed even though he was nervously clutching onto the strap of his bag. The amount of closeness he had with Kiibo the day before had rendered him even more shy around the boy than he normally was.

Kiibo didn't seem to notice Kokichi's embarrassment since he offered him a warm smile in return. "Good morning Kokichi! I actually wanted to show you something," He spoke, voice trailing off while he rummaged through his bag for something. Kokichi watched intently for whatever it was that the other had to show him.

All of a sudden, the white haired male gasped happily, taking out his phone and showing it the other. "Look at my new lock screen!" It took the other a moment to process what was happening until his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Realizing what it is, he felt as if his cheeks had suddenly turned ten shades redder.

Kiibo's new lockscreen had been a photo, actually, the only photo, that Kokichi had taken. It was the first one with the galaxy cat filter. Kokichi wasn't the best at taking photos, or selfies for that matter, so the picture itself was slightly blurry, but he could have sworn that Kiibo was blushing in the photo.

It was probably just his imagination.

Kokichi chuckled lightly before taking out his own phone, showing it to the other. "I also have one of our pictures as my lockscreen!"

The white haired male had to contain a gasp, clutching onto his own bag in embarrassment. His face heated up and he suddenly felt very timid, but Kokichi didn't seem to notice that.


	2. Sharing a Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi wants to go out with Kiibo, but Kiibo is too dense to understand what a date is. Kokichi decides to improvise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost midnight here so I sonic fast wrote this real quick so I won't be behind. I'm sorry if it's bad aaaa

Kokichi Ouma and Kiibo Iidabashi were two of the most popular guys at their schools, although they were popular for two completely different reasons. Kokichi was popular because he hung out with all of the other popular kids such as Shuuichi, Rantaro, etc. He was good-looking as well which didn't go unnoticed by the girls or guys. Kokichi tended to be a well-mannered student, but for the most part he kept to himself. No one knew much about him, and he didn't care to share that much about himself either. That made him a mysterious type of kid, which made him all the more interesting to others.

Kiibo on the other hand, was just a sweetheart to everyone. He tried to his best to help out anyone that looked like they were in need. He was always so kind and polite that people just couldn't help talking to their friends about how sweet and amazing he was. Kiibo always had a smile on his face and greeted everyone. However, the only downside of Kiibo was that he didn't seem to understand when people flirted with him or asked him out. He figured that everyone who made an advance on him, were simply being friendly with him. He wasn't a guy too focused on romance, but regardless, everyone still loved him.

Even Kokichi.

Kokichi could remember the day that he first transferred to the school and was lost and panicking since he was already late to class, but then Kiibo came along and happily helped him out with everything that he needed. From where his classes were to the crazy scheduling that the school had, Kiibo was patient and kind to Kokichi from the very beginning. He never asked for anything in return, nor did he expect anything in return. Kokichi only remembered Kiibo patting him on the head and telling him to enjoy his first day of school before dropping Kokichi off to his first class. It was safe to say that Kokichi has had the hots for Kiibo since then, but it's not like he could do anything about it.

Kiibo's obliviousness to anything romance-related was well-known throughout the school. Only people who would want to be rejected would attempt to confess their love to Kiibo. Even Kokichi himself knew that trying to confess his feelings to Kiibo, and only getting rejected in return, would hurt him greatly. Therefore, he always found solace in just standing by in the sidelines and having the occasional conversation with the other; becoming completely mesmerized by Kiibo's crystal blue eyes and the way they shone brightly whenever he spoke up about anything that he found great interest in. Kokichi liked to believe that Kiibo enjoyed their conversations together, but he figured that Kiibo acted that way with everyone else as well.

What would have Kokichi any different anyways?

So there he was, head laid on his desk as he watched Kaede strike up a conversation with Kiibo. He wouldn't say that he was much of the jealous type, but he would rather be the one causing Kiibo to smile like that.

"Hey shorty, what's wrong?" Rantaro snickered, using Kokichi's head as a resting place for his arms. He looked down at the others face and followed his gaze over to the white haired male, chatting happily with Kaede. "Oh I see. Jealous that you can't spend quality time with your boyfriend?" He teased, stepping back just in time as Kokichi attempted to wack him.

"Sh-Shut up!" He covered his growing red face. "He's not my boyfriend and you literally know that!" He huffed, puffing his cheeks at the thought.

Rantaro laughed at the others reaction, pulling up a chair and sitting on it with the chair positioned backwards. He leaned closer to Kokichi with a mischievous grin on his face. "But hey, if you want, I could help you snag a date with Kiibo. You might think that it's impossible, but I know exactly how to get him."

Kokichi perked up at the suggestion, attempting to contain his excitement but failing miserably. "Well then don't hold back Rantarhoe, tell me!"

-

The last bell had rung, signaling the end of the school day. Most people had immediately made a break for the door and left before the bell even stopped ringing. Other people, like Kiibo, were calmly putting their stuff away before they headed on home. Well that was until Kiibo noticed someone looming over his desk.

He looked up and locked eyes with said person, Kokichi Ouma. He had a bright smile on his face and almost looked like he was about to explode with excitement. Kiibo couldn't help but smile back. Kokichi's smile was contagious to him afterall.

"Hi Kokichi. What's up?" He looked down for a moment to carefully place his textbook into his backpack before looking back up at the other.

Kokichi cleared his throat and shifted in place, starting to avert his gaze from the other. "Well, remember that time you helped me out during the first day of school and all? I know you didn't have to and stuff, and you said you didn't need me to repay you in any kind of way, but do you think I could treat you to a milkshake?" He shyly asked. His hands were behind his back and were desperately holding onto each other. He was afraid to be rejected by Kiibo just like everyone else. He didn't want to be like everyone else. He wanted to be the exception to Kiibo because-

"Oh. Well, I don't have anything to do today, so I'd be happy to spend some time with you Kokichi!" Kiibo chuckled, standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder. "If I'm being honest I always wanted to get to know you more but felt a bit intimidated to ask, so I'm glad you asked me to hang out."

Kokichi was fazed for a moment as Kiibo walked passed him and towards the door. He quickly shook his head and looked around the room for Rantaro. Once he saw him, he gave him an excited thumbs up before jogging after the other to catch up with him.

-

The boys walked together in a comfortable silence. Kiibo walked alongside Kokichi happily. A warm smile was on his face as his eyes kept looking around at his surroundings. He just looked so interested in trees and flowers and nature in general. Everytime a bird flew past them, Kiibo's eyes would glisten ever-so-slightly, but of course Kokichi took note of that. Kokichi couldn't help but catch glimpses of Kiibo as they walked. He loved how soft and fluffy the others hair looked. He always wondered what it would be like if he ran his fingers through it. He always imagined that it would be soft and a pleasant experience. He would be lying if he said he's never thought about running his fingers through Kiibo's hair as the other slept on his lap. He would be lying if he said he's never thought about holding Kiibo's hand as well. His hands looked so soft and delicate that Kokichi figured that they were probably the worlds softest hands as well. After all, Kiibo was the worlds sweetest person in Kokichi's eyes.

Once they arrived at their destination, Kokichi spoke up. "Kiibo wait." The other stopped and turned to them, confused as to why Kokichi was suddenly being serious.

"Truth is, I had this coupon that let me get a free milkshake, and I have no money on me." Kokichi laughed innocently. "Do you think we could just share one instead? I wouldn't want you to spend any of your money. I said it was my treat afterall."

Kiibo nodded slowly at Kokichi's request. Sharing a drink? It felt like a minor thing that Kiibo could agree to. He didn't think that he could drink an entire milkshake on his own anyways, so Kiibo figured that the situation worked out in his favor. "That's fine Kokichi. I don't mind. I'll go grab us a table in the meantime." He mused, offering him a smile before he turned on his heels to find the perfect spot for him and Kokichi.

After Kokichi redeemed the coupon given to him by Rantaro, he looked around the place for Kiibo. It wasn't necessarily big, but it wasn't small either. It was an average sized place with a fair amount of seats. It tended to be full at times like this when his school was done for the day. He seemed to finally let the reality of things set in when he realized that a handful of his classmates were there as well; giving him what seemed to be a look of shock and confusion. Kokichi figured it was because he had never gone on a date before, but the reason for that was simple.

Kiibo was the only one he would say yes to.

Kokichi resumed his quest and was finally able to spot his white haired male sitting outside. He wasn't sure as to why Kiibo wanted to sit outside, but he was alright with wherever they were as long as he got to be with Kiibo.

"Hey!" He spoke up, apparently startling Kiibo who seemed to have been lost in thought. Kokichi apologized almost immediately to which Kiibo kept saying that it was fine.

The purple haired male started to feel all kinds of flustered. This was technically his own first date, right? He was pretty sure that he already managed to make himself stupid in front of the other. He forced the thought out of his mind as he sat down in the street across from Kiibo, placing the milkshake on the table.

"Alright! So, here's your straw." He handed Kiibo the other straw that he picked up as he placed his own straw into the milkshake. "I didn't know which flavor you would like so I just got a normal vanilla flavor. Everyone likes vanilla, right?"

Kiibo nodded his head shyly, not sure as to why his stomach started feeling like it was churning. He wasn't feeling sick. That's not what the feeling was giving him, but he just felt a bit nervous, and didn't know why. "Yeah, I like vanilla. It has a nice smell and taste to it and my opinion." He chuckled lightly, putting his straw in the milkshake and taking a small sip from it; giving a content smile at the taste.

Kokichi had one hand on his lap, bunching up whatever fabric he could fit into his fist. He thought that the expression Kiibo made should be framed and marked down as the cutest face he has ever seen in his life because he felt like his heart was being attacked by such beauty.

Nonetheless, he attempted to compose himself again and take a casual sip from the milkshake since the purpose of the whole milkshake mission was to get closer to Kiibo. "So, Kiibo. Got any siblings?"

Kiibo shook his head in reply. "No. I live with my father. I'm the only child and well, my mom hasn't been part of the picture since I was born."

Kokichi wanted to hit himself for asking such a question. "Oh. Um. I'm sorry to hear that."

The other male shook his head with a small laugh. "Don't be sorry. It's not bad. My father has always been very kind of loving towards me. He's a bit busy most of the time since he's an inventor, but when he's free he spends as much time as he can with me."

Kokichi nodded, asking a variety of other questions in an attempt to get to know Kiibo more. Questions ranged from what his favorite color was, to what he planned to do in the future. Regardless of what he asked, he always made sure to pay close attention to Kiibo's replies. He thought that his replies were as fascinating as Kiibo himself. His favorite color was purple and he had wanted to become an inventor just like his dad some day. He talked about wanting to invent things that would help people out, and Kokichi couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the statement.

Kiibo was just so pure.

After about an hour or so, Kokichi realized that they had finished their milkshake. It seemed that Kiibo noticed it as well because they both reached for the cup at the same time saying, "I'll take it ba-" but immediately stopped when their hands accidentally landed on top of each other. Both of their faces heated up at the sudden contact, but none of them dared to move because their minds were suddenly flooding with a million questions.

It was Kokichi who reacted first and quickly took the cup before Kiibo had a chance to react. "I-I umm. I'll go and take this back to the front and then I can walk you home ok?" He turned around and quickly walked away before Kiibo had the chance to give him a reply.

His face was beet red, and he wasn't sure what Kiibo thought about the whole situation, but he couldn't help but smile widely to himself at the new revelation.

Kiibo's hands were as soft as he thought.


	3. Grumpy Morning Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi somehow convinced Kiibo to get intimate with him on a school night, promising to be able to get up and go to school in the morning. Obviously, that was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching up the fluff with a bit of mentioned NSFW and top Kiibo because bottom Kokichi is why I live.

Kiibo and Kokichi had been the best of friends for as long as they could remember. Their fathers were actually best friends, so when they discovered that their wives were going to be having sons around the same time, they were ecstatic and determined to have their kids be best friends just like they were, and it worked out perfectly fine. Actually it went beyond than what the men had originally hoped for.

Kiibo and Kokichi were lovers, but only secretly.

It's not that they thought their parents would disapprove. Their parents were always loving and supportive of every decision that their boys made, as long as it was a good decision. They never showed any signs of disgust towards homosexuals before. Heck, Kokichi had his parents meet Rantaro, who was obviously gay and wasn't afraid to show it. His parents didn't seem fazed at all by that though. They thought Rantaro was a good kid and that Kokichi should learn a thing for two from him. Of course that only made Kokichi go off about how perfect he already was and that he didn't need to behave as nicely as Rantaro.

The main issue with letting their parents know that they were dating would probably be that they wouldn't be allowed to stay over at each others houses anymore. Kiibo's parents were usually out on some kind of business trip, while Kokichi's parents tended to work the night shift, and slept in the house during the day while the boys were at school. If their parents knew about their relationship, then they would assume that the boys were doing some intimate things as well, and they wouldn't be wrong.

While it would be Kokichi who would start any kind of sexual advance on the other, it was always Kiibo who dominated whenever the two did have sex. Kokichi didn't seem to mind this at all. He was used to always seeing Kiibo become so shy and flustered by the simplest gestures such as a kiss on the cheek. The first time that they made love, Kokichi remembered how surprised he was that Kiibo was suddenly being the dominant one; pinning him down on the mattress and being the one to take hold of things from there. It was probably the most aroused considering this new-found information. After their time together, Kokichi just loved to cuddle up with Kiibo. He would never admit it to his friends, but Kokichi thought of himself as a lover for cute romance stuff. He enjoyed being held in Kiibo's arms and resting his head against the others chest, falling asleep to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. He loved to wake up in the morning and see Kiibo's sleeping face and press dozens of kisses all over his face until he woke up. He loved to see how Kiibo's eyes would dilate once he'd wake up and have Kokichi be the first thing he sees. He thought that everything about a passionate night with Kiibo was special, and just having a casual sleep in day the following morning was even better.

However, this time the boys decided to go at it on a school night, and to make it worse they didn't go to bed until ungodly hours. They already knew that they were going to regret it in the morning, considering they had to wake up at 6 am just to just dressed and such, but Kokichi claimed that he'd be able to handle it and that it wouldn't be a problem. That was probably the only reason why Kiibo agreed to go through with it.

He probably should've known that Kokichi was lying.

Once Kiibo's alarm for school had gone off, Kokichi tightened his hold on Kiibo. He already knew that Kiibo would go on about how they have to get ready to school and all this garbage that Kokichi didn't care much to listen to.

Kiibo groaned, attempting to wiggle free from Kokichi's hold, but to no avail. "Kokichi we need to get up for school."

"I don't need school!" Kokichi huffed, nuzzling against Kiibo's chest once again. "I'm a supreme ruler! I'm not going to not something like trigonometry once I take over everything!"

During Kokichi's little rant, Kiibo noticed that his grip had loosened on him, so he used that as his cue to carefully untangle one of his arms from the other; finally being able to reach over and turn off the alarm. "Well regardless if you need to go to school or not, I have to. I know how much you dislike staying home from school if I'm not staying back with you." All he received in reply was a small whine of defeat. "Come on now. We need to take a bath anyways. It'll wake you up right away."

Kiibo attempted to get out of bed, but Kokichi just wasn't letting up his hold. "Well I'm not going to go to school so you're not going to either! Once we're successfully going to be late for school, I know you won't even bother trying to go! I'll just hold onto you until then!" He huffed once again, yawning from the amount of energy he was using up from arguing with Kiibo. "I'm sleepy Kiibo come on. Please?"

"No Kokichi. Now hurry up and hop in the shower while I change the bedding. I don't think you'd want to be sleeping on these dirty sheets later." He tugged on the comforter than Kokichi had on him, instantly pulling it away from his grasp.

He gasped in offense. "No fair, Kiibo! It's cold!" He whined, attempting to grab the comforter, but failing as Kiibo his hand on top of his.

"Sweetheart, please. You can lay down for a bit when I go take a shower, but we can't miss school, alright?" He offered his partner a warm smile, leaning over to place a small kiss on his forehead.

Kokichi mumbled something to himself as he pulled away from Kiibo's touch. He grabbed the nearest clean towel and walked over to the bathroom. It wasn't that he was made at Kiibo, but he felt like he was in some kind of weird daze. He didn't understand how and why Kiibo could still be acting like he was dominant. If that was just going to be his new way of behaving towards him, Kokichi didn't know how he was going to last. The only reason why he quickly left the room was because his face was beet red. He didn't want Kiibo to think that he won the argument.

Kiibo sighed once the other left the room. Sometimes he wondered how the boy could still act so childish at his age, but decided not to think much about it either. Afterall, he thought that Kokichi's childish ways made him all the more cuter.

He then set off to go grab a new set of bedding from the cabinet in his parents room. Kiibo couldn't help but wonder if his parents ever noticed how often he changed his sheets. Would it be considered weird? Probably not. They're not home that often anyways, and either ways, he only changed his sheets about once every two weeks. It probably wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

When he got back to his room, he changed the bedding as quickly as he could. He knew that him and Kokichi had time against them at that moment. He actually kinda regretted not taking a shower first. Kokichi would always refuse to make any kind of food. That was something that Kiibo was grateful for. He remembered Kokichi somehow being able to burn potatoes when all he did was ask him to boil them. For that, he was grateful he was Kokichi's partner. The poor boy would probably starve to death otherwise.

After he finished changing the bedding, Kiibo laid back down on the bed, letting out an exhausted sigh. He then checked the time on his phone and noticed that it was 6:25 am. He wondered why Kokichi was taking so long in the shower, but then he figured that he didn't have to be a rocket scientist to realize why he had been taking so long. At that point, he didn't even feel like arguing with him about the subject. If they missed school, then it probably wouldn't be a bad thing, but he wasn't about to give in to Kokichi's whims yet.

-

"Kiiiiiiboooo?" Said boy slowly opened his eyes, immediately being met with a pair of purple eyes. Kokichi smiled brightly once Kiibo had woken up. "Rise and shine princess! How was your rest?"

"Rest? What are you talking about?" Kiibo mumbled, reaching over to his phone and checking the time again. It was already 6:40. Wow, he must have really been tired to have fallen back asleep.

"It's ok if you're tired Kiibaby! We can just rest in bed and sleep for the entire day! Actually, that sounds like a great idea! Lemme just cuddle up here right next to you~" Kokichi mused, throwing the towel he was using to dry his hair aside, and plopping down on the spot next to Kiibo.

It took all of Kiibo's willpower to not stay in bed at that moment because in all honesty, he would much rather go back to sleep. "Not so fast mister." He quickly sat up, looking down at the confused boy. "I was just waiting for you to get out of the shower. I was just resting my eyes, not sleeping. I'm going to go take my shower and then when I get out, you better be dressed and ready to go." He turned around and grabbed a free towel, ignoring the calls and protests of the shorter boy. He was sure that if he took another look at Kokichi's pouting face, that he would just give in to his demands.

-

"Kokichi, are you done getting dressed?" Kiibo called out as he was walking out of the bathroom, attempting to dry his hair with his towel as fast as he could. He had to admit that it was getting pretty late since both boys took showers at different times. It would have been more convenient if they just showered together, but he was almost certain that Kokichi would have tried something if they did. "Kokichi?" He called once again, ghosting his hand over the wall in order to find the light switch. He didn't remember the room being so dark, but he figured he must have closed the curtains at one point.

When he finally located the switch, he flicked the light on to see that Kokichi was sound asleep on his bed. He had apparently taken it upon himself to grab some of Kiibo's clean work out clothes and wear them to sleep. Kokichi was comfortably curled up with the new comforter that Kiibo had set before he went into the shower. At this point, Kiibo knew that Kokichi was going to have his way. How could he say no to a face like that?

He sighed in defeat, quickly changing into a t-shirt and boxers before going over to lay in the spot next to Kokichi. He tugged the comforter away from him, much to Kokichi's dismay. Kiibo chuckled and scooted closer to him, extending his arms. "Come here you spoiled brat."

At this point, Kokichi grinned, opening his eyes to reveal that he indeed was still awake. "Yay! I knew you would come to agree with me!" Kokichi quickly snaked his arms around Kiibo's waist, bringing him closer and resting his head on Kiibo's chest. He fell asleep almost instantly, Kiibo following suit shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I don't proofread these. Sorry if I made any mistakes.


	4. Picnicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I'm gonna try to pick this up again but we'll see if I can even get to three days like last year lmfao. Maybe in 10 years this'll be done. Hahahahaha...anyways. Give me like a day or two to figure out how to write these losers again because I lowkey forgot how. I haven't written kiibouma in about 4 months. Have mercy. This is very ooc. I cry.

Kiibo was laying on the couch in the living room; enjoying a calm day where his dad wasn't home. His dad constantly had some sort of equipment on which made a lot more noise than Kiibo could handle, so a little bit of alone time was much appreciated every once in a while. He had also been lounging around indoors because his boyfriend had sent him a text earlier that day that said:

'I'm busy today Kiiboy. I'll let you know why later. Love you! xxx'

In some sense, Kiibo was mildly relieved because he figured that he could use some sort of time to himself. He felt as though he was always on the go and always having to do something, so being able to wind down for at least a day was a nice change of pace for him.

Though that thought didn't seem to last very long as Kiibo heard the doorbell ring.

The white haired male groaned in annoyance, slouching further down into the couch. He figured that if he sunk far enough then he would just disappear completely into the couch so that he wouldn't have to answer the door. Either that or he figured that the person ringing the doorbell would get the hint and leave him alone. However, the persistent doorbell ringing continued and ultimately Kiibo lulled himself off his couch and over to the door, much to his dismay.

"Who is i-"

"Kiibaby~!" An ecstatic purple haired male sang out, leaning forward slightly to peck the other on the lips before pulling him into a suffocating embrace. "Oh Kiibo! You wouldn't answer the door so I was beginning to worry that maybe you died! You're so cruel." He whined, pulling away from the hug and pretending to sob into his hands.

The white haired male just stared blankly at the boy in front of him, seemingly unfazed by his actions. "Ahh, Kokichi, you don't have to pretend to cry. I'm pretty sure you knew I was watching t.v." He chuckled slightly, though he couldn't help but wonder why Kokichi didn't just call him instead to answer the door. "I know I always have that thing on too high, but I guess I fell asleep and it took me a while to wake up to your doorbell ringing."

Kokichi wiped away his fake tears and glared at Kiibo. "That's a lie, Kiibo! You know I can read liars better than anyone else because I am a liar myself." He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kiibo wondered if being a liar was something that Kokichi should really be proud about, but he quickly decided that this was something that he'd rather not think much about it. Instead, he raised his hands up in surrender. "Alright alright. You got me. I was comfortable watching t.v and didn't feel like answering the door." The white haired male smiled sheepishly at his boyfriends piercing glare.

The smaller boys frown slowly cracked into a smirk. "Really? MY Kiibaby? Being lazy? Almost seems unheard of." He chuckled, walking passed Kiibo and dropping his backpack on the ground by the door. He then walked over to the couch and plopped himself down on it. "Now I kinda feel like cancelling the plans I made so we can cuddle and watch t.v instead." He sighed contently, snuggling into the fluffy pillows on the couch.

"Now hold up a second." Kiibo walked over to Kokichi, grabbing his wrists in an to attempt hoist the boy back up. Kokichi only grumbled in response, attempting to bury himself into the couch so Kiibo wouldn't be able to get him out. "If you had something you wanted to do then I'll come with. I was just watching t.v since my dad wasn't home for once and you said you were busy, but I'd be more than happy to spend some time with my boyfriend." He coaxed, a smile tugging on his lips when he noticed the other suddenly revert to his shy and awkward self.

Kokichi squirmed his arms out of Kiibo's grip; sitting up with a flushed face, looking down at his lap in embarrassment. "I mean. I guess if you're so keen on hanging out with me then I suppose I could make time for you." He huffed, looking over to the side. "Although you'd have to change your clothes because I don't want to take you out on our date while you're in your pajamas."

Kiibo nodded, a playful grin on his face. "Why of course. Who am I to turn down a request from the great Kokichi Ouma himself?" He didn't allow his partner a chance to respond as he quickly leaned down to press a chaste kiss on the others boyfriend before walking over to his room as if nothing happened. All Kokichi could do in response was bury his face in his hands in embarrassment and mutter about how jealous he was about the cool and collected way that Kiibo could act at times like this.

-

After Kiibo had gotten dressed for their supposed date, the pair walked out hand-in-hand to the park. The purple haired male couldn't help but grin widely at the fact that Kiibo was being so affectionate. Kokichi raised their linked hands in the air and gave the other a questionable look. "I guess not having your dad around is a good thing. You're even holding my hand!" He mushed, cheeks turning a soft hue of red at the fact.

Kiibo's face immediately heated up at the statement. "It's not that my dad would get mad or anything! You know him!" He defended himself, brows furrowing in slight confusion. "He sees us holding hands and he's automatically telling me to wear protection. What the heck is that supposed to mean in regards to us holding hands?"

The latter pursed his lips as he pondered the question seriously. Kiibo was about to say that it was actually a rhetorical question until Kokichi quickly cut him off. "Maybe he's referring to gloves?"

That didn't seem to help clear Kiibo's confusion as his expression seemed even more troubled than before. "But why? It's not like you don't wash your hands or anything. He's weird." Kiibo sighed, moving his gaze back to the sidewalk in front of them as he searched for the park.

Kokichi smirked suddenly at the statement. "Oh but Kiiboy. Haven't you heard?" The white haired male immediately turned his attention back to the other, eyebrow raised in suspicion. Kokichi dragged on the anticipation with a couple seconds of silence before adding, "I have cooties don't I?" Said purple haired male laughed to himself as he continually poked at Kiibo's face.

Kiibo laughed at the gesture and gently swatted the others hand away. "Isn't that like an elementary thing though? And wasn't it with boys to girls and vice versa? I don't think I ever heard of a boy saying that another boy had cooties?"

"Yeah? Well, they probably did. Somewhere." Kokichi waved his hand in the air dismissively, signalling the end of the conversation.

The short silence that ensued afterwards was time Kiibo spent to properly think about Kokichi's words. This made him feel a slight bit of anxiety overwhelm him. He wasn't sure if his boyfriend was calling him out for not being as affectionate as Kokichi may want him to be. Kiibo had never dated before so he wasn't sure if that was a warning sign that the other wanted to leave him if he didn't change his ways.

Without trying to be too obvious, Kiibo sneaked a glance at the other as they continued to walk. The purple haired male had a bright smile on his face and Kiibo could feel the other slightly squeezing his hand.

"Is something wrong, Kiibo?" Kokichi finally turned over to take a look at his face. "It's not that I don't mind you staring at me, but compliments are appreciated." He chuckled immediately after. "That's a joke though." He shook his head at his own joke.

Kiibo's brows knitted in slight frustration at the remark. "Is it though?" His hold on Kokichi's hand tightened which prompted the purple haired male to look up at him, eyebrow raised at the others expression. "Is it really fine for me to not give you that much attention? If you want more, you can tell me ya know. I don't mind. I just want to make you happy. I don't want you to feel like you don't care. If you-"

"Whoa calm down there." Kokichi placed a finger on Kiibo's lips in order to silence him. "Don't get carried away Kiiboy. I can almost hear the gears in your head twisting and turning from here." He laughed softly but quickly silenced himself as he could tell that Kiibo wasn't feeling relaxed by the joke. "Listen, I'm not unhappy. If I was, I would've told you. I'm just joking around. If anything, I don't like constant affection, so the amount you give me is the perfect amount." He smiled up at the boy, but the unchanging frown on his face showed that Kiibo wasn't the slightest bit convinced.

Kokichi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Is it fine if we continue this conversation once we sit down? It feels weird walking while trying to have a serious conversation. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk doesn't feel right." He tried to give Kiibo a reassuring smile, but he doubted that it actually worked. All Kiibo could muster was a small smile as he gave Kokichi his usual kiss on the forehead. No matter how many times he did it, the purple haired male still felt his face heat up every time.

As they continued on their walk in comfortable silence, Kiibo carefully tugged on Kokichi's hand so that they would be walking closer together. The white haired male wasn't sure why he was suddenly aware of Kokichi's presence, and why the sudden brush of their shoulders made his heart race like crazy. He wasn't sure if it was the others words that were starting to have an effect on him, or if he really was just overthinking things.

Regardless of the reason, Kiibo didn't dare look at the expression that his partner made, but that just meant that he missed the small smile and worsening blush on Kokichi's face.

-

"Oh! Here is a good spot!" Kokichi mused happily, letting go of Kiibo's hand as he ran over to a random patch of grass at the park. He excitedly put his bag down, searching through the contents inside. "It's got some nice shade from the trees nearby, though we're not too close to a tree so those pesky bugs won't fall on us." The purple haired male shivered at the thought. "Uhh. I don't know. I think it's good. What about you?" He finally looked up at Kiibo while he took out the blanket he had inside the bag.

Kiibo looked around absentmindedly. He figured that the spot was as good as any, but he didn't think that saying something like that would please his boyfriend. "I think it's a great place. You have a good eye." He finally said, a small smile on his face as he did so.

"I do, don't I?" Kokichi smiled proudly at himself, setting the blanket down on the floor so that the pair could sit together. Even at that point Kiibo wasn't entirely sure what this date that Kokichi planned was all about, but he figured it'd be a relaxing one if he wanted to be sitting on the floor.

Both males sat down on the blanket and it seemed that all the anxiety ran back to Kiibo as he realized that his conversation from earlier would have to be resumed. After all, Kokichi did promise that they were going to talk about it. Was he even going to like what he heard? He wasn't sure. Perhaps he'd be able to strike up a random conversation before the latter had the opportunity to even bring it up. Kiibo didn't want to ruin their date with his insecurities.

"Kokichi I-"

"Here you go!" It seemed as though Kokichi didn't hear Kiibo since he automatically shoved a sandwich in his hand. "I made us some food so we can have a nice picnic." He beamed at his acclaimed culinary expertise, though Kiibo couldn't help but eye the sandwich suspiciously. Kokichi  _had_ been known for being the worst cook in the world. However, when Kiibo has noticed the purple haired male eyeing him expectantly, he had no choice but to take a bite from the sandwich.

The boy wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but a mouth full of peanut butter certainly wasn't it. His eyebrows knitted at the dry feeling in his mouth and raised a brow towards the other.

Kokichi chuckled to himself, seemingly satisfied with the reaction. "Don't you get it? I made you some peanut butter sandwiches, and I made myself some jelly sandwiches. That way we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" He took his own sandwich apart to show that he in-fact filled his sandwich with pure jelly, "I'm so smart aren't I?" He muttered to himself.

"Uhh. I think peanut butter and jelly sandwiches refers to both of them being together. Ya know. In one sandwich?" Kiibo hesitantly cut in, not sure if he was bursting a bubble by stating that.

Though it looked as if Kokichi had never even heard of that concept as he looked at Kiibo with disbelief. "Are you serious? I thought that was some cute couple sandwich idea! One being peanut butter and the other being jelly!" He whined, slapping a hand to his own face. "And I really thought I did something..." he pouted, the disappointment evident in his expression.

Kiibo's eyes widened and he frantically attempted to find a way to switch the situation around. Did he accidentally hurt Kokichi's feelings? That really wasn't his intention at all. "H-Hey, don't worry! This sandwich is really good anyways! I appreciate the time you put in to make it!" He hurriedly complimented the other, hoping that it would raise his spirits enough to get back to his usual cocky self.

Kokichi sighed, looking off to the side. "Yeah but that's the least I can do. You're such a great boyfriend meanwhile all I can do is make a mean pb and j sandwich." He laughed softly to himself though Kiibo wondered if that was a forced laugh.

He felt his heartstrings pull and instinctively reached out to place a hand on Kokichi's free one. "Hey, don't say that." Kiibo paused for a moment when the usually confident supreme leader looked him warily in the eye. "I mean....you just burn everything you touch, so this is an accomplishment!" Kokichi burst into a fit of laughter at the comment, and Kiibo was glad just to see the other smile again. "But I do mean it went I say that you're amazing, Kokichi. There isn't anyone else in the world that I'd pick over you." It was obvious by the others expression that Kokichi didn't really believe Kiibo's words. He supposed it would be a bit hard to believe. He can't remember the last time he'd actually told Kokichi anything so heartfelt, so he decided to continue before the other had a chance to stop him.

"You're my best friend. You're the first person I ever dated. You taught me what it's like to love and be loved. That means a whole lot more than you know. You do so much for me and never expect anything in return. You're so kind and caring even though you show it in the weirdest ways. You're always there for me. Both before we started dating and after. I admire you a lot. So what if you have things that you're not good at? It's not the end of the world. It probably sounds cliche but you're my number one, Kokichi. You're my trophy." Kokichi bit his lip in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but that proved to not be enough. Kiibo raised a hand to try and wipe them away, but the other shook his head and instead placed his hands on Kiibo's legs and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.

No matter how many times they kissed, Kiibo always loved kisses from Kokichi the best. He always loved how the others lips felt against his own. So soft, so warm, so right. They pulled back from the kiss as quick as it had began. At this point Kokichi was smiling softly at the other. "You really are the peanut butter to my jelly."

Kiibo chuckled at the silly comment. "Kokichi that was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." He leaned forward this time, but instead of kissing him, Kiibo rubbed their noses together as a small gesture of affection,

After the white haired male pulled away, Kokichi pouted at the remembrance of the others words, but his pout quickly turned into a smirk. "Oh yeah? And what you said wasn't?"

The other simply shrugged and pulled Kokichi in for a proper embrace. The purple haired male rested his head against the others chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Kiibo gently threaded his fingers through Kokichi's hair, humming a soft melody to him, letting the silence come in.

"You know," Kokichi finally spoke up after a small while. "When I said I didn't like affection, I meant everyday affection. I meant that I enjoy our days where we hang out with our friends and bicker and laugh just like we did when we were friends. Having days where I can act and feel like your best friend again mean a lot to me because it shows that I'm still your best friend even though we're dating. There are some couples that are affectionate all the time and don't know when to keep their hands off each other. At least with you, it feels as though nothing has changed except for the fact that I get to kiss you and be as close to you as I want. It means a lot to me." He felt the words leave his mouth faster and faster as he went on. He had realized that he'd probably never been that honest before with Kiibo, so it felt really embarrassing expressing his emotions so openly. Kokichi let out a breathy sigh, attempting to bury his face deeper into Kiibo's chest, though that probably wasn't possible.

The sudden confession only caused Kiibo to tighten his embrace on Kokichi, the blush spreading across his cheeks as prominent as ever, though he was grateful that the other wasn't able to see him. He probably would've teased him about that. After a couple moments, Kiibo felt as though his thoughts were fully collected enough to come up with a response. "I feel the same way, which is why I'm not as affectionate as I thought I should be. Doing romantic things all the time feel as though they'll lose their meaning if we do them too often. A kiss would probably turn into some kind of routine thing rather than a romantic gesture. I don't want you to feel like you have to kiss me, ya know? We've been dating for seven months and yet I still feel intense butterflies in my stomach whenever you hold my hand." He could feel Kokichi laugh against his chest as he said that. "Is that weird?"

Kokichi shook his head at the question before looking up at him. "Nah. It happens to me too." After having noticed how red Kiibo's face, and concluding that his own face was about as red, if not worse, he began to laugh. "We really are just a couple of cheesy losers."

"Yeah? Well, you're my cheesy loser so it doesn't matter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time I say Kokichi or Kiibo. You'd die before you get 1/4 of the way in. This is a fact. Also, this BARELY had anything to do with a picnic, but I don't know how they work so how do I write one?? Cry me a river, Kokichi. Oof. Watch me not post tomorrow's prompt. I love me.


	5. Baking Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Who would've thought that I'd update. Anyways I'm sorry these fics won't be that great or detailed. I only have a few hours to write them which isn't enough time for me to muster up enough motivation to write so much.

A small purple haired male laid snuggled up in a bundle of sheets in a bed that was far too big for him to sleep in alone. The bed had actually belonged to him and his boyfriend, Kiibo. They were currently living together, and while Kiibo tended to be a more productive person, Kokichi leaned more towards the lazy side of the spectrum. How two people so drastically different were able to get along so well was beyond most people's comprehension, but they made it work, and that's all that mattered to the couple.

It was actually well into the afternoon and Kokichi was still lounging around in bed, eyes baggy and hair being a tousled mess, showing that he hadn't made any movements to climb out of bed throughout the entire day. He had the blanket so tightly wrapped around him that the only parts of his body that were showing were his face, and his hand that was holding his phone up to his face, scrolling through Instagram to look at memes.

Kiibo had gotten out of bed early that day, well, the white haired male wouldn't ever stay in bed with Kokichi until 3 pm anyways, but in Kokichi's opinion, the other got up earlier than usual that day. Kiibo mumbled something about a busy day, but the lazier one of the two was too tired to listen or care about what the other was saying.

Just then, Kokichi's phone made a loud ding noise, scaring the boy to the point where he accidentally dropped his phone on his face. He had somehow forgotten that he had left his phone on sound. Normally, he would ignore the text since the only person who really texted him was Rantaro, but when he noticed that the text was from Kiibo, his heart did a 360 in his chest. The pair had been dating for a little over three years, but even so, he still felt himself get incredibly shy and flustered whenever the other did anything for him.

Kiibaby <3

Good morning Kokichi! <3 or I guess I should say afternoon...anyways, whenever you wake up, could you come to the kitchen? I need your help with something. Thanks love

Kokichi's face turned bright red at the message and he covered his face, rolling around the bed in embarrassment. He knew it was just a simple message, but he felt like he was swooned by the robot everytime he directed something sweet to him.

Despite having received the message, Kokichi wasn't exactly compelled to get out of bed and do whatever it was that Kiibo was planning in the kitchen. He knew that he had heard some sounds coming from the kitchen, but that was a good while ago. What would the robot still be doing in the kitchen? The boy put his phone down and pursed his lips together, deep in thought. Were they supposed to have people over? He couldn't remember. Though if that were the case, why didn't Kiibo just wake him up earlier to help out with the chores?

After having come up with a million questions, but none having an actual answer to them, Kokichi decided it would probably be best to just go figure it out himself. He lulled himself out of bed, and by that he just wiggled his legs out of his blanket cocoon and stood up as straight as he could. The blanket was still wrapped tightly around him, but he didn't care if it was being dragged on the floor. It's not like it was dirty anyways.

"Kiibo!" He called out, trying his best to keep himself from tripping over the excess blanket that was being dragged on the floor. Given the size of their household, it didn't make sense to call out for his partner since their house was relatively small, but Kokichi was still lazy enough where he wouldn't want to check every individual room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He heard Kiibo's soft voice call out. A small smile spread across his lips at the sound of his voice, but he'd never actually admit how much he gushed over the white haired male.

Kokichi poked his head into the kitchen to find his boyfriend rummaging through some bags of what he believed to be groceries. He raised a brow at the whole ordeal and decided to make his presence known by walking into the kitchen. Though that didn't seem to be enough as Kiibo was so focused on whatever was in the bags that he didn't notice Kokichi looming over his shoulder. "What ya doing there Kiibo?" he finally said, smiling in amusement at the way that the other jumped in surprise.

Kiibo's gaze shifted towards the purple haired male and the grocery bags a couple times before he was finally able to find the words he wanted to say. "Oh, well. It's just that I had read online that baking together is a good way for couples to get closer." He admitted, a blush of embarrassment becoming evident on his face. Now that he had said it out loud, it almost sounded childish.

A few moments of silence passed for Kokichi to process what the other had said. He then started to laugh at the random suggestion. "What kind of sites are you looking at? Moreover, why would we need to be closer? We've done literally everything that a couple is expected to do. Except get married but we're too young for that." His voice trailed off along with his gaze as he shifted between staring at the bags and then at Kiibo. Finally, he narrowed his piercing gaze on the other. "You're not...proposing via cake right?" 

The question alone was enough to set Kiibo's whole face on fire. He dropped the bags he was holding and made frantic hand gestures in an attempt to dismiss the conversation. "No! That's not it at all!" His hurried behavior wasn't convincing Kokichi, so he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "I just thought that...well, since you're not exactly the best in the kitchen, we've never actually made anything together, much less baked something. I thought it would be a fun activity for us. Given we don't burn down the house that is." He offered the other a sheepish smile, hoping that the previous conversation wouldn't be brought up again. He wouldn't know how he would get his way out of it if Kokichi didn't let it drop.

It's as though the gods heard Kiibo's prayers because Kokichi sighed and finally let his gaze wander back over to the bags of groceries. He picked up the one that Kiibo had dropped and placed it back on the table. "Well, if that's what you want then I'm fine with it. Just let me go put this blanket back first." He picked up the ends of the blanket that were being dragged on the floor and hurried back over to their room. Even though his expression was one of indifference, it was easy to tell that Kokichi was pretty excited to be baking something.

Kiibo smiled brightly and nodded his head, watching as the other disappeared into the hallway. When he was sure that the other was in the other room, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box he had hidden there. He then took another glance at the doorway just to make extra sure that Kokichi wasn't coming back. Once he was one hundred percent sure that the coast was clear, he rushed over to his backpack and placed the box all the way on the bottom, underneath all his textbooks. "Right. Maybe not the best time to do that then." At this point Kiibo was blushing wildly at the thought, but quickly shook his head to get the thought out of his head. He knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it if Kokichi suddenly saw him blushing like no tomorrow. "At least I know he won't look in here. Kokichi never even looks in his own backpack." He chuckled to himself as he closed the bag and walked back over to the kitchen, taking out the stuff that they would need.

"Sorry for taking so long! I figured I'd be a good boyfriend today and fix the bed." Kokichi smiled triumphantly at himself, hoping that Kiibo would also notice that he took the time to properly dress himself, but it didn't seem like the white haired male noticed or cared. That probably shouldn't have been as surprising as Kokichi had taken it. He  _had_  been wrapped tightly in a blanket afterall. Kiibo probably thought that was what he was already wearing.

"I appreciate the gesture." The robot offered the other a small smile. "Now, I think for our first time, we should make some cookies. That sounds about the least destructive thing we can do. I even bought us this pre-made dough from the store, so there's practically no way we can mess this up." His voice trailed off, and Kokichi wondered if Kiibo was imagining the dozens of ways that they could in fact, mess this up.

"Are you saying that for me or for you?" He teased, a sly smirk on his face.

Kiibo didn't seem to notice Kokichi's expression and replied nonchalantly. "Perhaps a bit of both. I've never baked anything either." He admitted, avoiding the surprised expression that the other was making. Kokichi figured that if he had started to mess up on what they were doing, then at least Kiibo would be able to swoop in and save the day. That's usually what happened whenever they were making themselves actual food, but now that he knows that they're both inexperienced, well, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit concerned.

"Alright, so, all we need are half a stick of butter, an egg, and a teaspoon of water." Kiibo recited to himself, digging through the bags of groceries to take out said items. He set them on the counter so that he wouldn't lose them and picked up the cookie dough bag he was reading directions off of to see what he had to do next.

Kokichi raised a brow at the little ingredients they actually needed. Surely baking isn't that easy. "That's it?" He asked, looking over the others shoulder to read the directions on the bag as well.

An amused smile spread across Kiibo's lips and he looked over his shoulder at Kokichi. "Did you want it to be more complicated?" He asked though he already knew that the answer was clear. The latter shook his head and went to grab a mixing bowl for the ingredients. After cracking the end and dumping the appropriate servings of the water and butter, Kiibo opened the package of cookie dough and emptied out the bag into the bowl.

The white haired male grabbed the bowl and placed it back in the mixer. Kokichi stared at the mixing machine was obvious curiosity, clearly not knowing what the machine was supposed to do. "What now?"

Looking over the various buttons on the machine, Kiibo flipped on the one that he believed was the on switch. His suspicions were proved correct when he saw the machine beginning to mix all the contents together. "We just blend them together until it looks right I think." He shrugged, picking up the bag to read the instructions again. Kiibo tried to make it seem like he looked like he knew what he was doing, but he really was just as lost as Kokichi was. He didn't want to worry the other because he knew that Kokichi would probably try to take over and figure it out himself if Kiibo didn't know what to do.

"Is that enough?" Said boy's voice snapped Kiibo out of the semi-daze he was in. He flipped off the switch and watched as the machine started to slow. Both boys looked at the mix curiously, silently hoping that the other would know if the batter was done by now. 

After a few moments of silence, and Kiibo realized that Kokichi probably wasn't going to say anything, he decided to pipe up with a small, "sure." He could feel Kokichi's piercing gaze on him, so he decided to quickly change the subject before the other started to ask questions. "Now we need a pan to put this in."

The purple haired male grabbed the pan that he had set on the table and placed it on the stove for Kiibo to start putting the dough in. Meanwhile, he had started to set the oven to it's desired temperature since both boys had accidentally forgotten to do that earlier. Once he was done doing that, he looked back over at Kiibo to see the immense amount of cookie dough that he was putting down for just one cookie. He eyed the distributions carefully before hesitantly speaking up. "I'm not sure if there should be that much dough for one cookie. Don't they fluff up in the oven?" He asked, finally questioning just how much Kiibo actually knew about baking.

Kiibo, feeling Kokichi's doubt start to rise, tried to come up with a good enough excuse for what he was doing. "We only have one pan so we'll just have to hope for the best." He wondered if that was even a good enough excuse, given that they did in fact have more than one pan, but the other must have forgotten since he never brought it over to Kiibo. However, Kokichi seemed satisfied enough with the answer and watched patiently as Kiibo finished distributing the rest of the cookie dough on the batter.

Once the oven beeped, signaling that the oven was now ready, Kokichi slipped on a pair of oven mittens and opened the oven, carefully placing the pan of cookies inside. "How long are we supposed to wait?" He asked, closing the door and setting the mittens down to the side.

Kiibo grabbed the bag to read the recommended baking time, eyes gliding over the contents. "Says here about fifteen to twenty minutes." He finally walked over to the trash can and disposed of the bag, seeing as they were done and just needed to wait for the cookies to bake.

"Really? That's fast. I thought we'd have to wait an hour or something." Kokichi beamed, excited about having cookies earlier than he expected. Having taken out his phone in a swift motion,he started to set the alarm for twenty minutes from then. He didn't want to set it at fifteen because of Kiibo's horrible distribution skills. He figured that cookies would take longer to bake the bigger they were in size.

Walking over to the kitchen table and setting himself down on one of the chairs, Kiibo looked up at the other in slight confusion. "Kokichi they're just cookies. They're small so they wouldn't require that much time." He sighed, finally starting to feel the sleepiness that he'd been experiencing for having woken up so early in the morning.

"I don't bake, so how would I know?" Kokichi huffed, setting his phone down on the table and taking a seat besides the other. "Anyways I'll keep track of time. You can rest your head on the table. I know you've been up since early in the morning. You're probably tired." He took off the jacket that he was wearing and set it down on the table in front of Kiibo. "Here. it's like your own personal pillow." 

Kiibo shook his head, a small smile on his face. He laid his head down on the jacket, taking in the scent of Kokichi that it offered him. "I'm not that tired though. It's fine." He yawned into the jacket and felt his eyes start to close instinctively when Kokichi started to gently run his fingers through Kiibo's hair.

-

Kiibo had awoken from his short nap from the sound of an alarm ringing and the sound of Kokichi's high pitched voice chanting, "Cookies are done!" over and over again. The sleepy boy sat up from the chair he was sitting in and yawned as he watched the overly excited male put on a pair of oven mittens and take the cookies out of the oven.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up from his spot at the table, walking over to where Kokichi was at the stove. Kiibo lazily wrapped his arms around the others waist and placed his chin on Kokichi's shoulder. "They don't look bad, though I'm not sure if they should be looking that pale either." He finally spoke, but it was only in a small mumble. It wasn't that hard for Kokichi to hear his remark since Kiibo's mouth was so close to his ear.

The purple haired male pursed his lips together as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation. It's not like there were many options to choose from, but he knew that Kiibo liked somewhat logical answers rather than outright ridiculous ones. Finally, he came up with one that seemed plausible enough and turned his head to Kiibo's side, "they probably need time to cool off. Maybe that helps them be cooked?"

Kiibo shrugged, too tired to really think much about the validity of that suggestion. "That doesn't make sense." He turned his attention towards the cookies on the stove and reached a hand out to touch them instead, but was stopped by Kokichi gently grabbing his hand with his own, lacing their fingers together.

"Let's just give it a try. They're too hot to eat right now anyways."

-

Both boys stared blankly at the now-cooled pan of cookies. They looked like a sure mess, though that's what the pair were expecting to find anyways. "I was right when I said those servings were too big. Instead of fluffing up, they just expanded and are mostly connected to each other now." Kokichi laughed as he attempted to pick up a cookie, but a whole row of cookies came attached to the single one he had. He laid it back down and shook his head, a goofy smile on his face. Even if they didn't come out perfect, he still liked them because he made them with Kiibo.

"It's ok." Kiibo spoke up from beside him, bringing up a knife that he had apparently gotten from their utensil drawer and started to cut the cookies into as good as a circular shape as he could. "That's why we have knives to separate them from each other." He smiled proudly at the result, though Kokichi didn't seem very impressed with his poor cutting skills.

"Oh! Let's do that couples thing where we link arms and then feed ourselves." Kokichi piped up, taking the knife from Kiibo and setting it off to the side. He picked up two cookies, one for himself and the other he was handing towards the other. "It's a romantic thing isn't it?" He looked at Kiibo expectantly and he hesitantly took the cookie from the boy. 

It seemed to dawn on Kokichi that Kiibo wasn't sure what he was talking about, so he raised his arm and demonstrated the gesture, turning back to Kiibo was a bright smile. The white haired male sighed and shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't think I've ever heard of it, but if you say it's a thing that people do then I suppose so."

They both linked their arms together with one cookie in each hand. They struggled with taking a bite from their respective cookies since they were both trying to reach themselves. After they took their bites, they were silent for a few seconds as they waited for the taste to really sink in. At that moment, they both looked at each other and started to laugh, speaking in unison, "these cookies are so under cooked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I speak from personal experience. I can't even bake something that's 70% done for me. Sad. By the way, tomorrows prompt will either be short or a day late. Tuesdays I'm at school until 7 pm and that's just real death hours so we'll see how tired I am when I get home.


	6. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm three days behind but...we will rebuild.

The finally bell rang at Hopes Peak Academy, indicating the end of the school day. Most students would pack up as soon as they could and leave the campus to get on with their other scheduled plans for the day. It was officially the weekend after all. Many students had plans with their friends to help unwind after yet another long week of school. However, Kokichi Ouma and his friends were an exception. They were second years so their classes had been on the second floor. Instead of rushing out of class like the rest of their classmates, Kokichi, Rantaro and Kaede usually took their time as they had conversations about anything and everything.

After a while of conversing, Rantaro took notice of the time and advised the trio that they should probably be on their way home. The teacher that they had for their last class of the day had stepped out to conduct some tutoring over at a different classroom. At that point in the school year, the teacher was well aware of how much the trio enjoyed lounging around after school in the classroom and didn't necessarily mind letting them stay an extra while longer as long as he was still somewhere on campus. Though Rantaro and Kaede did their best to be conscious of the amount of time they spend in the class because they didn't want to make their teacher spend too long after school just waiting around for them.

All three of them grabbed their book bags and slung them over their shoulders, double checking to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind, and then made their way out of the classroom. As they were exiting the classroom, they noticed their friend Kiibo waiting around the door. Kiibo occasionally hung out with the trio, but was a year older than them so their encounters were usually limited as the older male usually had something that he had to be doing. Kokichi was the first to pipe up at the presence of the other, a big smile on his face as he did so. "Oh, hey Kiibo. What are you doing here? Isn't your class on the next floor?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in genuine curiosity. The purple haired male couldn't recall a time where he'd seen the other down on their floor so his presence was pretty surprising to him.

Kiibo jumped at the sound of the others voice. He had been spacing out and didn't even seem to realize it. He stammered multiple times, feeling his nerves finally reach him when he felt the questioning gazes of the three people in front of him. "I actually came to talk to you." He mustered out in a low voice, avoiding the looks on their faces, but he could most definitely tell that Kaede and Rantaro had a knowing smirk on their faces.

Kokichi, however, remained oblivious to his reasoning. "To me?" His brows furrowed in confusion, not understanding what would be so important for Kiibo to come to his class after school just to talk with him. They had each others numbers so if anything urgent came up, Kiibo could've just texted him.

The sudden realization that Kokichi didn't understand why he wanted to talk with him made Kiibo that much more nervous. It would've been a bit more comforting or reassuring if the latter caught on and displayed his usual coy smirk as he teased the other. Kiibo would've felt comforted by that at least since it was something that they've gotten used to during the time that they've known each other. "Well...I was wondering if you'd..." His grip on his handbag tightened, edging himself to finish the statement. He had already started the question, there's no way he'd be able to back out now. Kiibo took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with the other. "Go on a date with me!"

Ok well maybe he shouldn't have been  _that_  aggressive with the question. Kiibo was silently grateful that no one else was in the hall because his face was already heating up at dangerous levels by the looks of shock that the three had on their faces. Yelling something like that out wasn't exactly something you'd see everyday.

A couple seconds went by until Kokichi was able to compose himself again as the reality of the situation started to dawn on him. It was now his turn to blush furiously at the question. No one had ever been that upfront with him about going out. "Wh-You mean right now?" Kiibo quickly nodded his head, wondering why that had to be a question. Dates are usually made on the spot, right? That's what he saw in movies anyways. "Well I am free now so I suppose nows as good a time as ever." Kokichi shrugged, a shy smile on his face. He didn't dare look over at his other two friends watched with amusement. They'd often teased him before about Kiibo having a crush on him, but never in a million years did he think that they'd actually be right about that.

Kiibo sighed in relief almost immediately after hearing Kokichi's agree. A bright smile soon graced his features as he reached out to grab the other by the hand. "Great! Let's get going then!" He hurriedly rushed off to the location of the front entrance, partly due to him wanting to get away from the smirks on Kaede's and Rantaro's faces. They were almost driving him insane. Kokichi didn't comment on how fast they left the other two because he had been silently thinking the same thing as well.

-

Once they exited the school building, Kiibo instantly let go of the others hand, realizing just how intimate he was being by holding someone's hand. Kokichi decided to not comment on the gesture, seeing how flustered the other seemed to be about it. He awkwardly cleared his throat as they seemed to be walking in no place in particular. "So what did you plan on us doing?" He tried to ask casually, not wanting to come off as rude.

Kiibo seemed like he was deep in thought for a second, probably trying to retrieve some important information from his database before he spoke again. "Well I read online that people typically go eat something, right?" It sounded like he was trying to confirm that going to eat was in fact something that people do on dates rather than suggesting it. Kokichi couldn't help but find it curious.

"I thought you weren't able to eat though. Considering you're a robot and all." The boy wondered if that was an offensive thing to say. He figured it wouldn't be since it was just a genuine question he had. It'd probably been one of the few times where he wasn't teasing Kiibo for being a robot.

It didn't look as if Kiibo was offended by the statement as he only shook his head in response to it. "That's fine. I don't mind waiting for you. I'd imagine that you'd be hungry after a long day of classes." 

Kokichi shrugged, he couldn't argue with that logic. Their lunch period had been about four hours ago, so he was pretty hungry by that point. It still felt weird to eat with someone that wasn't eating though. "Where did you want to go then?" He figured that Kiibo would at least have that much planned out if he had suggested going out to eat.

Apparently he did not as Kiibo flushed at the question, a behavior that Kokichi noticed was displayed whenever he was embarrassed by something. "Umm...to be honest I don't know enough about you to tell what kinds of foods you like to eat and stuff. I'm sorry." That was fair. At least Kiibo  _did_  know about different food places, but didn't know which one might suit Kokichi's taste. "Where would you like to go?" In some sense, the purple haired male was flattered by being given the option. Most of the time whenever he went on a date, the person he was with would go where they wanted without asking for his opinion. It's not that Kokichi thought he should have special privilege or anything, but he figured that he should at least have a say as to where his money was going.

He thought for a moment, trying to sort out the different places he knew of in his mind. It didn't help that he wasn't sure if the robot wanted to go to a restaurant or just get something at a fast food place. "Did you have other plans for us afterwards?" Kiibo nodded at the question and Kokichi looked at his phone to check the time. He knew that his mother didn't like it when he stayed out too long after dark so he figured he'd choose something that would be fast so that he could make it through the rest of the day. "Then in that case, I could get a quick bite to eat at a burger joint so we can maximize our time."

-

"I sure do love killing my body." Kokichi chuckled at his poor joke as he set the tray of food down on the table, sitting across from Kiibo. He picked up a fry and waved it around nonchalantly while he continued his mini sermon. "Most of the time processed food tastes like straight garbage, but this place makes it taste pretty good. I think their patties are fresh, but that still doesn't make it healthy or anything." At last he threw the fry in his mouth and relished in how good it tasted to him. The robot was silently envious and wished that he was able to know what it tasted it. He always wondered what made certain foods good and others bad. 

"Are you a health kind of person?" Kiibo finally asked, never having imagined, or even noticed how much Kokichi seemed to detest fast food. Though if that really were the case, then why would he choose to come to this location?

Kokichi shook his head as he waited to finish chewing the bite of the hamburger he took while the robot was talking. "Not exactly, but since I do track I need to stay in shape. Eating too much processed food makes me feel too sick to want to run or do anything. When we're not in season I tend to pig out for the first few weeks, but then I tone it down." He had a proud smile on his face while shoving more fries in his mouth. Kiibo could only assume that it wasn't anywhere near track season if he was eating this way. The latter could practically feel Kiibo's piercing gaze on him and looked up to meet his eyes. "Is that weird?"

The robot spent a few moments thinking the question over. It's not like he had much of a right to decide what was weird and what wasn't. Kiibo was a robot. He was already weird by definition. After looming over the question for what seemed like forever, Kiibo finally sighed, deciding to give the answer he had came up with. "I don't think so. Usually when school lets out, I spend the first few weeks indoors because it's somewhat exhausting trying to learn how to properly socialize with others and I'll never get used to the stares people give me for being a robot. I take those few weeks as a vacation before I have to get back to working on my socializing skills."

Kokichi sat silently, taking in all of the information. In a way, it all seemed like a surprise to him that Kiibo's life wasn't as easy as others thought it would be. Yeah, maybe school was easy for him because he was a robot, but that didn't mean that his social life wasn't starting off on the wrong foot because of who he was. "It never dawned on me that people would give you a hard time for being a robot. I mean I make jokes here and there, but that's just what they are. Jokes. I hope you know that I don't mean the things I say." Kiibo was about to answer but was quickly cut off by the others sudden joke. "I suppose you would huh? Seeing as how you asked me on a date." The immediate blush that spread on Kiibo's cheeks confirmed his statement and Kokichi couldn't help but laugh lightly at the sight, but his expression had quickly gone back to being serious just as it had been playful. "If I may ask, why are you trying so hard to fit into society?" He couldn't imagine why anyone would willingly put themselves through so much emotional turmoil just for the sake of data collecting. Surly Kiibo had a reason for his actions.

"I was created to be a companion type of robot. Not romantic wise, but my creator used to be a very lonely man. He's always invested in his own work that he often forgets to go out and socialize with others. That made him feel incredibly lonely and depressed as a result." His voice trailed off as he remembered the first few days that he had been with his creator. Remembering the depressed-like state he was in made Kiibo worry about what could have happened had he not been around to provide the man with company."Not having anyone in the world there for you. That feeling is surely terrible." The way that Kiibo muttered that statement out made Kokichi think that he was talking about himself at that moment instead of his creator. The purple haired male felt his heartstrings pull at such a thought. "So he created me to help give him the support he needed. Perhaps his original intentions were selfish. He wanted to be depended on and needed by someone. That's what I am, though after a while he decided that he wanted me to experience living a life with others. I was given the choice to go out on my own to have that, but he warned me that not a lot of people would be accepting of who I am." A small smile made it's way across his lips, the memory of the conversation he had with his creator came flooding back in and it filled him with a joyful feeling. "I think he really did want me to try and become my own person, so even though I was afraid, I agreed."

Kokichi rested his chin on the palm of his hand, unconsciously leaning a bit forward on the table. He maintained eye contact with the other to clarify that he was in fact paying great attention to their conversation. "What's going on with your creator now? Do you still live with him?" He asked, a million questions suddenly popping into mind about the robot. He never would've imagined that Kiibo's life would be so complex. Though he figured that it probably should've been the first thing that he assumed. Kiibo  _was_  a robot after all. 

Said robot gave the other an incredulous look as if the possibility of anything else was totally out of the question. "Of course I do. Though these days he's very busy on business trips. I guess another reason why he wanted me to go out was because he knew these days would come up, and he didn't want me to feel lonely." 

The other boy stayed relatively silent, taking in everything that the robot had said in the minutes they had spent conversing with each other. "That's...cool." He mumbled without properly thinking about what he was saying. Almost instantly he realized the lame reply he gave and shook his head quickly. "Sorry I'm not the best with words, but it's neat how you try so hard for him. I can see why he's so proud of you." Kokichi placed a tentative hand on the one Kiibo had resting on the table. It wasn't easy for him to properly express his own emotions, but he hoped that he could at least convince Kiibo that he was grateful to know so much about him.

Kiibo looked down at their hands that were now connected and instead of feeling embarrassed by the action, he felt a surge of reassurance fill him. However, that almost immediately faded away when he realized why Kokichi was doing that. He pulled his hand away in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I think I talked too much about myself."

It took a great deal of energy for Kokichi to not dwell too much on what that gesture meant, but he did his best to push it at the back of his mind before speaking. "No you're fine. This was a good conversation. I enjoyed it. I feel like I got to know you better." He stood up from the spot he was sitting in, tray in one hand so that he could throw away the leftovers he had. He certainly wasn't one to want to eat reheated food later. "Anyways, what else did you have planned?" The words slipped out casually since I had a feeling that Kiibo had also gotten up from his seat to follow him, which he did.

Kiibo's lips pursed together as he thought for a moment, attempting to recollect the information he had read up the night before. "I had read online that going to the movies was a popular date idea."

The purple haired male raised a brow in suspicion, wondering if that's actually something that Kiibo wanted to do. "Yeah? What movie did you have in mind?"

Kiibo almost instantly took the scrutinizing gaze the wrong way and began to panic on the spot, stammering through his thought process and words. "Oh umm I forgot to look that up. Maybe we can figure it out when we get there?" His words were coming out a jumbled mess and he kept making strange hand gestures that made it obvious that he was getting increasingly nervous about the whole situation.

"Hey, Kiibo." Kokichi reached out, grabbing the others hands and carefully running his thumb across each hand to help calm the robots nerves. Though it actually made them worse since Kiibo seemed to be sensitive to the others touch. "I have an idea. You keep talking about how you read online what good date ideas are, but what ideas do  _you_  have? If you want to have a second date then you have to make the first one interesting. It's like making it a Kiibo exclusive kind of date. Sprinkling in some of your personality into what we do so our activities are more meaningful." He flashed the robot an encouraging smile, hoping to get him to think more about himself for the rest of the date rather than thinking about something that Kokichi would want to do. It was always a lot more fun when both parties were having a genuinely good time.

Naturally, Kiibo was confused by the comment. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? I've never been on a date. I don't know how these work. I wouldn't know what to do." He huffed in slight annoyance though it was directed at himself and Kokichi seemed to take notice of that.

Kokichi let go of the robots hands and tapped his finger on his own lips in a thinking position. After going through the mental list he had created, he had settled on one idea he was sure Kiibo would understand. "How about this. What's something you've done and thought 'Wow this would be so much more fun if Kokichi was here?' I mean, considering you've had that thought before."

It didn't take long for the robot to speak up afterwards. "Well....there is this one thing."

"Yeah? Then let's go! I'd love to do whatever you have in mind." Excitement rushed through Kokichi at the thought that Kiibo had actually thought about doing something with him before. perhaps it was a childish thought but it made him feel fuzz inside to know that Kiibo thought of him while doing an activity.

 The robot smiled shyly at the apparent excitement on Kokich's expression. "Alright but- it'll be a surprise. You won't find out until we get there." He figured that it'd be a lot more interesting to see how the other reacted to the location that they were going to once they actually arrived.

Almost immediately after the words left his mouth, the expression on the others face changed into a pout, but it's not like he'd be able to squeeze the details out of Kiibo either."Fair enough."

-

"Karaoke?" Kokichi was pretty surprised at Kiibo's choice. He never would've imagined that the robot actually enjoyed to sing, much less go to karaoke. Perhaps it was a robo-racist thought he wasn't aware of that robots couldn't sing.

Kiibo beamed at the question. "Yeah! My creator says I have a pretty good voice, so we occasionally come here. I always have so much fun when I'm here, and I thought it'd be a lot more fun if you were here with me." The same look of blissful reminiscence was on Kiibo's face again, and he was just happy that he was going to have another person to tie joyful memories with to this place.

At that moment it seemed to finally click to the purple haired male that the robot was trying to share a special place with him. There's no way that he would be able to turn that down. It felt like a crime to him. "I can't argue with such a sweet reason. Let's go then." He grinned when Kiibo grabbed his hand and took him inside. He followed closely behind the other because he'd never been to this karaoke place, and if he was being honest, new places always somewhat intimidated him.

After paying at the front desk and getting a room assigned to them, Kokichi sat down on the couch, flipping through the booklet of songs that were offered. "So do you want to start? Or me?" He asked though he silently hoped that Kiibo would offer to go first. It was mostly because he didn't seem to recognize a good majority of songs that were listed. He didn't want to accidentally choose something that ended up being weird. That and also the fact that he didn't believe that he was the best singer, and if Kiibo was a self-proclaimed master, then he would feel extremely self conscious singing in front of him. Perhaps he was hoping to truly judge the quality of Kiibo's voice for himself. He wondered if that made him a bad person.

"I'll go first!" Kiibo cut him off from his thoughts and brought him back to reality with that bright smile of his. Kokichi couldn't help but reciprocate the gentle smile he had on his face. He watched Kiibo quickly flip through the book of songs before coming across one that he seemed to know very well. Once the song started to play, the purple haired male waited impatiently for the intro to blow over and for the robot to start singing. What he wasn't ready for however, was when he got just that.

When Kiibo raised the mic to his mouth, he started to yell out the lyrics at the top of his robotic lungs. The intensity and meaning of the song took a whole different turn by the way that the robot was practically screaming out the lyrics. While the lyrics were not off at all, the melody that Kiibo had sure was. Kokichi felt that it would be rude to have covered his ears so he decided to tough it out and endure the agonizing blasting of music in his ears. Even though the performance itself was rather excruciating to hear, Kokichi could tell that Kiibo was having lots of fun, and that's mostly what mattered to him.

After the song seemed to die down, Kiibo took a deep breath and looked over at Kokichi. "What do you think?" He asked, a bright smile on his face. It was obvious that the latter was taken aback, but Kiibo figured it was because he did such a great job that Kokichi was literally at a loss of words.

Once he regained his composure, the purple haired male let out an awkward cough. "You...sure have a unique voice." He laughed softly, enjoying the pleased look on the robots face. Perhaps karaoke wasn't Kiibo's strong point, but it sure seemed like something he enjoyed. Kokichi was sure that this was a Kiibo-exclusive kind of date experience. He stood up from his spot on the couch and picked up the book lying next to the other. "Let's sing a duet this time. Do you know this song?"

-

Kokichi stretched his arms up over his head as him and Kiibo walked out of the karaoke place, feeling genuine contentment and warmth bursting in his chest. "That really was a lot of fun. Thanks for bringing me here." He smiled warmly at the robot. If he was being honest, he never would've thought that he'd have so much fun going on a date with the other. 

"It was my pleasure. It was just as much fun as I imagined it'd be." Kiibo reached a hand out, taking the others hand into his and lacing their fingers together. He paused for a moment, staring curiously at Kokichi to see if it was the wrong move to make or not. Though his nerves were soon calmed when said boy relaxed into the hold and gently squeezed their hands together.

There was a small ding sound and Kokichi took his phone out to see that it was a text from his mom, asking where he was. "Ahh. I should probably head home before my mom comes for me, and trust me, you don't want to see that." He smiled apologetically at the other before typing a quick reply and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Kiibo looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting. He turned back towards the other and nodded in agreement. "Alright then. I'll walk you home."

-

"This is my house." Kokichi announced, walking up his porch and noticing how the robot followed suit. He thought it was rather sweet how the other was walking him home to make sure he arrived safe. The thought alone sent his heart racing. He turned towards the other with his usual smile. "I had a lot of fun you know. I didn't expect to be going on a date today, but I'm glad it was with you." Kokichi didn't seem to realize it until that moment but somehow throughout the day he had become increasingly hyper aware of the other and became flustered by the simplest of gestures.

It certainly didn't help that Kiibo took a step closer to him after hearing the comment. The purple haired male closed his eyes expectantly but was surprised to have the other give him a hug instead. "I'm happy that you had a good time today." Kiibo spoke the words so softly that the other almost didn't pick up on what he said. However the hug ended almost as quickly as it had started. "I'll hurry on home before it gets too late."

On instinct, Kokichi's expression changed into a pout at the statement. "I'm not going to get a good night kiss?"

The question flooded the robot with amusement. "If that's what's expected of a normal date then it wouldn't be considered a Kiibo date if I did that, right?" Kiibo's lips twitched upwards ever so slightly at the way the other seemed to dislike his own words being thrown back at him. In the end however he did lean towards Kokichi and placed a chaste kiss against his cheek, surprising the other greatly by the small gesture. "Goodnight Kokichi." He muttered as he pulled back, cheeks a soft hue of pink before he turned around and walked down the street again. Both boys waved at each other until they were sure that the other was out of sight.

"I hope that he knows that if he asks me out on another date, there's no way I'd say no." Kokichi mused to himself as he closed the door to his home and went to tell his mom about his day with the robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I wish I could've made this longer but I really don't have the time for that ;;;; Also, y'all might think that the day went by too fast, but the sun sets at about 5-6 pm in California so that's what I'm basing it off of. They were also supposed to go stargazing before going home but 1. I'm lazy af and 2. Stargazing is a different prompt. I don't want to use the idea and then come up with nothing once I have to write it again.


End file.
